


Luftschloss

by ofhamartia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: As Liam tries to adapt to being a werewolf and his role as Scott's beta he finds himself attracted to his Alpha, it isn't until they both discover that their Alpha/Beta bond is being affected and they decide is best to keep their feelings at bay. Time goes by and Liam meets Theo, Scott's 4th grade ex-friend who's returned to Beacon Hills as an Alpha. Things get tense when Theo lures Liam into becoming his beta despite Liam still being fond of Scott.Scott and Theo need to work out a solution before there's a mutual destruction for both Alphas.





	Luftschloss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter to one of my OT3 (Scott/Liam/Theo), I hope you enjoy it and I'm hoping for any suggestions you guys have, just leave a comment and I'll make sure to reply as soon as possible.  
> The first chapter was betaed by @spriggan_d, so props to her!

“Hey, Scott!” Liam called out as he made his way through a couple of students that were blocking the way in the hall. He placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder as to get his attention once again.

“Oh hey there, Liam” Scott turned to see whose hand it was and a winsome smile grew on his face upon seeing Liam.

The boy lowered his gaze for a second, retracting his hand and scratching the back of his head as if it replaced an overdue apology. “Sorry I’m just showing up until now, I got a bit busy with stuff…” He trailed off, figuring it was best not to delve too much into an explanation.

“Don’t worry, Liam. I understand. Do you still want us to practice together?” Scott’s question sounded so genuine and sincere that there was no doubt the other wolf wasn’t mad at Liam; after all, it would be Liam who should be mad at Scott.

“Yes, of course!” He rejoiced, probably a bit too excited for his own taste. It’s been about two weeks since Scott had bitten him and this whole situation still seemed particularly unreal. The thought of having fangs coming out of his mouth and claws replacing his nails was probably the last thing his nightmares were made of and now it had become a reality only Scott seemed to know how to deal with.

On the other hand, Mason was exceptionally amused. He even suggested that Liam didn’t have to worry about a Halloween costume anymore, as if finding out werewolves were real was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Alright, then I’ll meet you Friday night after classes. Sounds good?” Scott arched a brow, but Liam was still hesitant to tell Scott why he had really looked for him, so he nodded and stood there awkwardly before taking his leave.

Later that day, Liam went home with Mason to play X-Box. He just needed something to distract himself with, and though Mason was his best friend he wasn’t sure he would understand what he was going through at the moment.

“So are you going to say it now or do I have to keep pretending I’m actually good at this?” Mason suddenly blurted out, snapping Liam out of his trance. The young boy quickly turned to look at his best friend disconcerted, as if not quite understanding what he meant.

Mason rolled his eyes and put his controller aside, he gave him a you’re-not-getting-out-of-this look as if expecting that would be enough for Liam to start spilling whatever it was he had been keeping these past few days. “You’ve been acting weird, Liam. You’re even letting me win at ——” Mason looked for the game they were playing but couldn’t find it. “whatever it is we’re playing, and you and I both know I’m not _that_ good at this.”

Liam sighed heavily, playing idly with his controller. Now that Mason knew something was wrong, he knew he couldn’t lie to him, let alone say he wouldn’t understand. He didn’t meet Mason’s gaze, his head hung loosely between his shoulders deep in thought. “I just don’t know how to explain it, you know?” He took a deep breath and threw his controller on the bed, his head turning to look at the other now. “Remember how I was trapped in that well before Scott came to rescue me?”

Mason nodded, suddenly curious as to where this was going. “It turns out I haven’t stopped thinking about that night ever since. I have nightmares about it, days where I wake up sweating all over because Scott didn’t come, or because just as soon as I was about to get out, the well kept growing taller until I was submerged in this darkness.” he looked down at his hands which now had turned into fists. “I just feel so helpless… and _angry_.”

“Angry?” Mason inquired. “I thought you were having that under control.” Liam nodded, reassuring his best friend that it was alright. “I am. I just feel angry at myself. Every time I think back to that day, I just feel frustrated and I doubt Scott will always be there to help me. Do you know what I mean?”

A few seconds went by before Mason placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder, a gentle and reassuring grip. “Look, I probably don’t know everything about the whole werewolf thing… _yet_ , but maybe you’re feeling this way because you don’t want this to make you lose control. I know you, Liam, I know you like to stand up for others and you don’t like to take other people’s bullshit, and being stuck in that well made you feel less in control, I suppose. Having Scott rescuing you was like needing someone else to keep you under control, but you know that sometimes we all need help… even those who seem to be the strongest are the ones who are in desperate need for help.” There was a familiar smile on Mason’s lips, the one Liam always found in times like this, where everything could be wrong but the one thing that was always there was his best friend. He reciprocated Mason’s smile and turned around to hug him.

“Guess now I can kick your ass for real?” He teased, reaching for his and Mason’s controller before giving his best friend a thankful look. Mason just chuckled and took his controller.

 


End file.
